La busqueda de Afrodita
by JYue
Summary: ShakkaAfrodita. Oneshot dedicado a Rei Kaida, no me culpen ¿ok? Afrodita siente que la vida se le escapa, esperando en vano que el amor llegue al Santuario... lo que no sabe es que esa persona especial ya está dentro!


Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
La busqueda de Afrodita  
  
La vida era tan aburrida en el Santuario… De cierta manera, Afrodita sentía que su grandiosa belleza se estaba desperdiciando… ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre confinar a alguien como él a un viejo y alejado Santuario? Seguramente Saori temía que alguien más apuesto le robara atención… ¡Era simplemente tonto quedarse ahí! Necesitaba hacer algo…  
  
"¿A quien trato de engañar?" se lamentó Afrodita, cansado. "Saori nunca nos va a dejar salir de aqu"  
  
Bueno, por lo menos saldría de la Casa de Piscis. La verdad, encontrarse situado al final del lugar no era muy divertido… y mucho menos teniendo de vecino en el Templo de Acuario al 'Señor hielo perpetuo'. Quizás un paseo le levantase el ánimo… sí, iría a los primeros Templos. Además, Death Mask siempre se portó bien con él, igual y se quedaba un rato a conversar.  
En su camino topó con algunos de sus compañeros, pero ninguno le ayudó a quitarse ese tedio… Se detuvo frente al Templo que iba pasando, el de Virgo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal en realidad? Ya muchos años había pasado así, custodiando aquellas decadente ruinas… ¿qué era diferente ahora? Veamos, en cierta manera, ahora tenía más edad. En el pasado, todo era peleas y competencias… eso lo mantuvo feliz hasta entonces, el cumplir con un deber, ser uno de los más fuertes entre los mortales… pero por alguna razón, ya no era suficiente. Simple y sencillo.  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los escalones de la Casa de Virgo. Que vacía era su vida ahora… los días se le iban como rápidas gotas de lluvia, con la misma velocidad con que el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, encerrado en cuatro solitarias paredes. Sí, muy solitarias… probablemente era una de las cosas que más le molestaban. Afrodita, por naturaleza, siempre fue una persona sociable. Tenía a sus compañeros, sí, mas no se trataba de ese tipo de compañía… era bastante triste la idea de hacerse tan viejo como Dohko sin tener alguien a tu lado… ¿y discípulos? Él no quería ni escuchar hablar de eso. No pensaba ser maestro de nadie. Sería seleccionar al más brillante de un grupo de jóvenes para darle el honorable privilegio de… ¡Quedarse encerrado en un condenado Templo a servir a una inflexible Diosa que no reparaba en las vidas de sus caballeros! ¡Menudo premio!  
En el pasado, cuando él se convirtió en caballero, todo parecía honor y gloria… pero al final, esa fama y ese orgullo no te hacen compañía durante las frías y largas noches de soledad. Siempre soñó con enamorarse… tener a esa persona especial para reconfortarte en los malos momentos y compartir los buenos… Pero no se estaba haciendo más joven, y el tiempo no espera a nadie. Tal vez algún día llegara esa persona especial a su vida y todo cambiaría. Tomó una rosa que llevaba consigo, y fue removiendo uno a uno los pétalos.  
  
"Encontraré el amor… no lo encontraré… encontraré el amor… no lo encontrar" quedó un solo pétalo. "¡Lo encontraré!"  
  
Pues ahora solo hacía falta ponerse a buscar ¿no? La cosa no era tan fácil, ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Hey, ya que estaba ahí, le pediría ayuda a Shakka! El caballero de Virgo siempre estuvo muy adentrado en las cosas sobre la adivinación y eso…  
  
"Me pregunto si podrá leer el Tarot." Dijo, riendo luego de su propio comentario. Hasta cierto punto, Shakka le pareció siempre algún tipo de místico. "Sí, el podrá ayudarme…"  
  
Entró a la Casa de Virgo silenciosamente. No había rastro de su caballero guardián ¿estaría ausente? Continuó avanzando, buscando en las habitaciones. Era un lugar bastante bonito… Shakka tenía buen sentido respecto a decoración. Pero aún no encontraba al rubio de ojos azules. Estuvo a punto de irse… mas no lo hizo. Le pareció escuchar un ruido. Fue hacia el punto indicado: una puerta entreabierta. Ahí no había buscado todavía. Con cautela, miró hacia el interior. Podría ser que el caballero de Virgo estuviese meditando, y entonces lo mejor sería no molestarlo y marcharse. Lo que vio no fue a su compañero meditando… esa habitación era el cuarto de baño.  
Los ojos del santo de Piscis se abrieron por completo, asombrado por la escena frente de él. El cuerpo de Shakka era simplemente perfecto. Recorrió cada centímetro de esa figura escultural, ese joven semidiós. Sus largos y dorados cabellos enmarcaban el contorno aparentemente no labrado por manos humanas. Las gotas bajaban cadenciosamente, abriéndose camino por la sedosa piel blanquecina del santo de Virgo. Dioses, como deseó ser una de esas gotas… las manos de Shakka acariciaban su propio pecho, su dorso, su abdomen… Afrodita estaba embotado, admirando la sensualidad insospechada de su compañero, sus labios entreabiertos, intentando contener un suspiro. Le gustaba lo que veía, le gustaba mucho. Las manos del santo de Virgo se detuvieron, sus párpados se abrieron, mostrando dos pálidos zafiros, que suavemente se posaron sobre los ojos de Afrodita.  
¡Dioses, lo había visto! Retrocedió con torpeza, asustado por la posible reacción del rubio caballero. La puerta se abrió por completo, mostrando a Shakka cubierto solo con una toalla a la cintura.  
  
"Yo… verás…" ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía justificación para estarle espiando… "Eh… deja que te explique…"  
  
Su boca no pudo pronunciar alguna otra palabra más. Los labios del caballero de Virgo habían alcanzado los suyos de manera inesperada. Al principio no supo que ocurría, las acciones de su compañero lo habían tomado por sorpresa, desprevenido. Se abrió paso al interior de la boca del caballero de Piscis, degustando con desesperación la cálida humedad que le brindaba. Fue entonces que Afrodita finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo ocurrido. Su mente había tardado demasiado en procesar las cosas. Como si algo hubiese despertado dentro del cuerpo de Afrodita, el hombre comenzó a responder al beso, mientras acariciaba la espalda aún mojada de Shakka.  
  
"Sabía que vendrías, Afrodita…" susurró el rubio, mientras lo conducía hacia su habitación. Al llegar, notó algo de indecisión en Afrodita; miraba la puerta constantemente, como si dudara en quedarse o no hacerlo. "Quizás si puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas."  
  
Atacó el cuello del caballero de Piscis, saboreando esa blanca y cremosa piel. Afrodita no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un profundo suspiro de placer. Sabía donde terminaría aquello pero no estaba seguro si fuera lo más sensato… sin embargo, no existía argumento suficientemente convincente para acallar lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Sintió bajar los labios de Shakka por su pecho, conforme le desabrochaba la camisa. Era como si de cada lugar que los labios del santo de Virgo tocaran se disparara una oleada de placer a la parte baja de su vientre. De un manera u otra, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba claro que esa noche la pasaría en el Templo de Virgo, en compañía de su caballero guardián. Ya que lo tenía claro, pensaba hacer de la ocasión lo mejor posible.  
Se separó del abrazo en que lo tenía Shakka, y lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama. Una frase de protesta murió en los labios del caballero de Virgo al instante en que Afrodita comenzó a desvestirse. La ya previamente desabrochada camisa cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su fuerte pecho. Shakka se inclinó hacia el frente para contemplar mejor la vista que le estaba regalando Afrodita. Las manos del caballero de Piscis abrieron su propia cremallera, para después comenzar a bajar lentamente el pantalón junto con sus interiores.  
Cuando el cuerpo de Afrodita quedó totalmente al descubierto, el rubio descubrió porque se había ganado el renombre de 'El caballero más hermoso', realmente era perfecto. Le vio acercarse a él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, y una sonrisa seductora, que prometía esa sería una noche inolvidable.  
Trepó a la cama, y se acomodó sobre las piernas del hombre con quien compartiría la cama esta vez. Shakka comenzó a mordisquear el vulnerable cuello de Afrodita, quien gemía levemente. No era momento de preámbulos tontos. El santo de Virgo deseaba poseer aquel exquisito cuerpo, y no pensaba esperar más.  
Afrodita se recostó en la cama , con los brazos abiertos para recibir a Shakka sobre su cuerpo. Las manos de ambos se acariciaban mutuamente, y sus labios besaban cada centímetro que podían alcanzar. Los dos gimieron cuando la erección del rubio tocó aquella estrecha entrada, y con mayor intensidad en cuanto comenzó a introducirse. Afrodita jadeó al momento de la penetración, e inconscientemente tensó sus músculos internos, dándole más placer a su amante. Shakka avanzaba con lentitud, deteniéndose a disfrutar la sensación de tener a Afrodita rindiéndose a él centímetro por centímetro.  
  
"Shakka…" Afrodita gimió de placer, haciendole saber que había entrado totalmente. Sus cuerpos unidos en uno. El santo de Virgo se estremeció por la sensación cálida y aterciopelada que lo envolvía dentro del cuerpo de Afrodita.  
  
El movimiento comenzó despacio, entrando y saliendo suavemente del cuerpo del caballero de Piscis. Para entonces, ya lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la Casa de Virgo eran los sollozos de placer que ambos dejaban escapar. Shakka llevó sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Afrodita, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo, para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.  
El santo de Piscis comenzó a levantarse y dejarse caer. El rubio saboreaba cada golpe, y cada empujón, gimiendo mientras aquella cálida y estrecha cavidad se deslizaba hacia arriba y abajo en su cuerpo. Gradualmente, el ritmo de Afrodita se hizo más rápido. Shakka se sintió tensarse, señal de que su orgasmo se acercaba. Pasó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, para acariciar el miembro olvidado de su compañero, imitando el ritmo que mantenían. Afrodita soltó un suspiro al sentir el contacto, y se aferró con sus manos al cabello de Shakka. Después de unos cuantos empujones más, Afrodita se vino en una de las manos de su amante. Sus músculos interiores se apretaron alrededor de Shakka, enviándole a un cúspide de excitación. Afrodita se abrazó al cuello del rubio, ocultando su rostro ahí cuando sintió como una cálida humedad lo invadía.  
Cayeron con pesadez sobre el lecho, exhaustos. Sus cuerpos se separaron, y Shakka abrazó contra su pecho al caballero de Piscis.  
  
"¿Aún quieres que te lea el Tarot?" bromeó Shakka, acariciando con ternura el rostro Afrodita.  
  
"No…" se levantó para besar ligeramente los labios del santo de Virgo. "Ya encontré a la persona que tanto buscaba."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bien, bien, bien. Esto va dedicado a la hermosa, bella, increíble y talentosa Mariemaia Khushrenada B., quien me pidió un fic sobre esta pareja tan poco convenional. Pensaba echarle la culpa de todo esto, pero me ha hecho un favor hermoso, y ya no hay problema xD Pasando ya al fic… no es la gran cosa, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? 


End file.
